dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Area 51
The infamous secret government base, Area 51, is under attack from Brainiac's forces. The player must engage these forces, fight them off, assist Project CADMUS' security forces and stop Brainiac from stealing the facility's stored kryptonite supply. This Alert is available as both a Normal Alert (accessible from level 9 onwards) and a Tier 1 Hard Mode Alert (accessible from level 30). It contains four bosses, each of whom drops group loot after defeat. Involvement The instance is available for 4 player Legends PvE. Map Objectives *Queue for transport to Area 51 Area 51 is divided into four sets of objectives. The objectives are the same in both Normal and Hard modes. Section 1 objectives * Discharge Braniac Energy Cells (25 total) - The energy cells are grey-blue barrels scattered around the objective area. They can be discharged by interacting with them. * Defeat Invading Brainiac Drones (50 total) - All enemies within the objective area count towards this total when defeated. * Defeat Subprime Regulator Alpha - This miniboss will spawn on a walkway within the objective area once the other objectives are complete. Section 2 objectives * Extract fallen CADMUS agents (10 total) - CADMUS agents are the green-armoured military-types in the objective area. Fallen (prone) agents are identified by a gears symbol above their heads and can be extracted by interacting with them. * Defeat Drones and recover their encryption cores (50 total) - All enemies within the objective area can be interacted with after being defeated to yield an encryption core. * Assist CADMUS agents with Munitions (6 total) - These CADMUS agents can be found standing at large consoles inside buildings in the objective area. They can be identified by the speech bubbles above their heads. Once players interact with them, the icon above their heads changes to a timed shield symbol, and Braniac drones begin spawning nearby. Players must protect the agents unti the timer expires. CADMUS agents defeated by Braniac respawn and can be interacted with again to re-start the objective. * Defeat Subprime Regulator Beta - This miniboss will spawn on the balcony of the northernmost building once the other objectives are complete. Section 3 objectives * Reprogam defeated Brainac Sparks (25 total) - The Sparks can be interacted with once defeated to make them temporarily become allies. Each one interacted with in this way counts towards the objective. * Activate CADMUS defense consoles (16 total) - There are 16 consoles marked by red auras scattered through the objective area. Each console can only be activated once; thus all 16 consoles must be found and activated. * Eliminate Control Tower patrols (50 total) - Only enemies found on the upper walkways of the objective area count towards this objective. * Defeat Subprime Regulator Zeta - This miniboss will spawn on the central elevated platform once the other objectives are completed. Section 4 objectives (Final Section) * Defeat the Greater Accumulators (25 total) - The Greater Accumulators are the large crab-like enemies. 25 of these must be defeated. * Secure and recover Green Kryptonite (4 total) - Each of the four platforms in the objective area carries green kryptonite. Players can interact with the kryptonite to "secure" it, and then interact with it again in order to pick it up and carry it. Players carrying kryptonite must transport it to the platform at the top of the hill to count towards this objective. * Defeat the Prime Servitor - After the other objectives are completed, the teleporter at the centre of the zone will become enabled and players can pass through it to fight the final Prime Servitor boss. Players can safely travel through the teleporter and assemble in the ship above without triggering the boss fight; the Prime Servitor will only attack once players move towards it or interact with it. Defeating this boss completes the Alert. Hard mode Area 51 is also playable as a Tier 1 Hard Mode Alert, accessible from level 30. There is no combat rating required to enter this Hard Mode Alert. The Alert is substantively the same as in Normal Mode, with the following changes: * Enemy strength is appropriate to level 30. * Loot drops are appropriate to level 30 * Subprime Regulator Alpha will regularly deploy a shield during its fight that protects it from damage. The shield can be deactivated by interacting with the two shield generators that appear at either end of the walkway the Regulator spawns on. * The three Subprime Regulator bosses are accompanied by a miniature Braniac starship which will fire at players during the fight. The ship leaves after each Regulator is defeated. Inhabitants Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *Area 51 (Briefing) *Cadmus Research Findings (Investigations) Collections *Welcome to Groom Lake Feats *Explore Area 51: Explore key areas of the Area 51 complex (10 Points) *Area 51 - Sightseer: Complete the Area 51 Alert in 20 minutes or less (25 Points) *Area 51 - Layover: Complete the Area 51 Alert in 20 minutes or less on hard mode (25 Points) General Alerts Feats as well as Legendary PvE Feats also apply. Gallery File:Area512.jpg File:Area513.jpg Trivia *This instance is also available for Legends PvE. *Area 51 is the first On Duty instance available, other than The Vault. It gives item drops that require level 10 to wear despite it only require level 9 to enter. However completing the Secure Area 51 mission (done by going through the instance) gives enough experience to reach level 10. 000 Category:Alert Locations Category:USA Category:4 Players Category:Legends PvE Category:Catalyst Instance